1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fanciful organizations, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved method of aesthetically disguising a pillow for display within a living environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of decorative pillows is well known in the prior art. However, heretofore the prior art has not presented an effective means of disguising pillows within a living environment where storage space is at a minimum. The instant invention attempts to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art by enabling exposed and visual display of pillows during storage thereof by positioning such pillows within a fanciful covering. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 2,961,686 to Hayes wherein a series of arm and body portions are secured together to form a slumber pillow for encircling a child and the like utilizing such an organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,481 to Redman sets forth a pillowshaped three-dimensional tooth-like organization with a tooth and corner receiving pocket for a fanciful exchange of a tooth for a coin in a child's imaginative period.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,604 to Nakamura sets forth a pillow provided with arms and finger-like projections to enable the pillow t o form a closed loop in a closed mode utilization of the pillow.
U.S. Pat. No. 256,414 to Rich and U.S. Pat. No. 269,575 to Fogarty illustrate ornamental pillows of conventional construction, as is typical of the prior art, to provide an ornamental casing with appropriate padding therein, as opposed to the instant invention utilizing a pillow secured within a disguising sheath.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved method of aesthetically disguising a pillow which addresses both the problems of storage and aesthetic appearance of such storage and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.